Something About Kyoya
by Rylai Crestfall
Summary: Kyoya owns a... slave? do they even have slaves in this time period? hm... anyhow, how could one control a multiple flame-user slave? please read and review. chapter three in the process of being encoded. thanks.
1. The Meeting Or Whatever It's Called

Title: Something about Kyoya

Author: Tsukime Parthenopaeus Heap

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their characters.

Special Thanks:

Special thanks to Kizashi aka Vincent Creed for his valuable advice, along with Aster Phoenix. You guys are the best. In addition, I would like to mention Sherrilyn Kenyon whose books gave me ideas and inspiration for this story. I hope you readers like it.

For the record, I just wanna say KIZASHI KIZASHI. He ordered me to type that. Stupidzashi.

~Tsukime P. Heap

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my Hibari Kyoya—Septi-kun, Happy Happy First Anniversary!

* * *

Chapter1

It was dark.

Hibari Kyoya made his way back to his hideout adjacent to the Vongola headquarters through the forest. He had checked on the activities of the Millefiore and now it's time to rest. The Vongola's tenth generation boss has improved quite a bit but he's still a far cry from the one he had acquaintance with the past ten years. It was going to be a boring job to whip him into shape. Babysitting is far beneath him. Too far.

A rustle and a soft groan interrupted his thoughts. Frowning, he went to investigate. Following the direction of the sound, he stepped into a clearing, and what he saw made his frown turn into a scowl.

A man, a Mafioso by the looks of him (maybe from one of the lower-class families), was holding a metal chain, which appeared to be attached to the collar of a girl—a young girl about 17 years of age—kneeling before him. The man's other hand was on the girl's hair as he forced her to pleasure him.

Without thinking, Kyoya attacked. His tonfas connected with the man's jaw and he was out before his head hit the ground.

"You're crowding," he said, kicking the guy aside.

He turned to the girl, her eyes were downcast and her lank red hair surrounded a face that held bruised cheeks, a broken nose, and a bleeding lip. She doesn't seem to notice him and was as still as a stone.

"You all right?" he asked, not really caring. If the girl died, so what?

Slowly, the girl nodded and promptly fainted.

Mentally sighing, Kyoya picked her up. Babysitting seemed to follow him. Everywhere. He shook his head, looking at the girl he just saved, he noted that, aside from her metal collar that looked too much like a dog's along with it's chain leash attached, she also had single old bands on her arms and legs, and was dressed in sackcloth. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she's a slave. But people don't have slaves at this period right?

Upon his arrival, he put the girl on a bed and ordered Kusakabe to call Bianchi from the Vongola headquarters.

* * *

Bianchi responded to the summon with more than a little curiosity. It was never like Hibari to call her attention—or anyone from the Vongola for that matter. He was always aloof and was one of the few who can beat—and kick—Tsuna around.

She entered the room that Kusakabe had opened for her. "You called me?" she asked Hibari who was sitting on a chair.

"Hai," Hibari answered tersely. "Tend to her."

Bianchi turned her eyes to the bed which held a battered-looking girl on it. She raised an eyebrow. "Targeting little girls and biting them to death?"

Hibari didn't answer her, instead, he walked directly to the door and closed it behind him.

Bianchi sighed. As usual, she thought.

Looking down at her patient, she set about cleaning her wounds. Thankfully, there was none that was life-threatening but the multiple bruises in varying stages of healing wall over the girls body made her frown. If this is Hibari's doing, then she herself would make him eat a banquet of poison cooking. It doesn't seem like Hibari, though. He is mean, yes, even downright cold, cruel and calculating but Bianchi had never seen him lay a hand on a female.

She felt her patient move. Looking up, she found herself staring a pair of pale green eyes that would have been gorgeous were it not for the dull, vacant look that reflects nothing, not even pain. If possible, her eyes were even more unreadable than Hibari's.

"How are you feeling?" Bianchi asked the girl as she secured the last of the bandages.

"Fine." came the reply. The girl's voice was as dull and as blank as her eyes.

Bianchi smiled, hoping to reassure the girl. "My name is Bianchi. What about you?"

"Midori."

"That's a nice name."

Midori looked down on her bandaged body and immediately noticed that her collar was gone, along with her bracelets—and anklets, too, she bet.

Wondering at the girl's distressed look, Bianchi said, "I removed all your jewelries."

"Where are they?" the girl asked, working hard to control her panic but Bianchi could hear it in her voice.

"At this box," Bianchi said, putting her hand on top of a box which was on a table just beside the bed.

Midori visibly relaxed. The older woman stood up and said, "I'll go get some food."

The girl nodded.

Bianchi went out the room and found Hibari leaning against the wall. He looked at her. Somehow, Bianchi could detect a shadow of concern behind those grey depths. Must be her exposure to Midori's even more unreadable eyes.

"She's fine and is able to talk now," she said.

Kyoya nodded and headed toward the opposite direction.

* * *

Please don't forget to leave a review... ^^ it will be highly appreciated


	2. Waking Up

Chapter: Two

Title: Waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters:

Message:

Hi to you all. Here's chapter two… I swear I have an outline for this but I always seem not to follow the stupid outline. Sheesh! Anyway, I would like to mention Jemimah for proof reading this chapter before I let it out to you, pipz.

~Tsukime P. Heap

* * *

Midori's body throbbed with the pain of her wounds and bruises. She sighed at the not-so-new sensation. Suppressing the pain, she reached for the box where the woman—Bianchi—kept her gold bands and collar. Taking out the latter, she pressed one of the random indentions and took out a ring from a secret compartment. Wearing it on her middle finger, she clenched her teeth and put on her gold bands. Some days, it's just too unbearable.

Concentrating, she summoned the sun flames that run through her into her gold bands and the waves radiate throughout her body activating the cells and thus, healing the wounds. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and dimly thought that she's tired. Death would only be too good. However, she once heard a former master saying that if a slaves kills herself to escape her destiny, she will be chased by demons and enslaved even in the other side. Deciding that she would rather have human masters, she opened her eyes and looked around.

An unfamiliar territory. A new owner. She doesn't even want to wonder what life in this new hell will be like. All masters are the same. They only want one thing from her, her body and her talent. Steeling herself, she got up from bed, ignoring her wounds and aches, and headed off to present herself to her new master. What does it matter if she's not feeling well anyway? After he's done with her, she's bound to feel worse. At least, with her present aches and pains, she would be too numb to feel the others. Starting her slavery in a rested state only made the pain the aftermath brings worse.

She was naked but she barely noticed. This was her normal state of being and no one told her to dress except when her new master brings her to one of his travels. In that case, she was only allowed to wear sackcloth and a wide concealing cloak. She can't find her cloak anywhere and it doesn't matter since she now has a new master.

Stepping out of the empty hallway, she wondered where her new master is. The bedroom, yes, she'll try that. But where is the bedroom? It looked the same to her. Maybe she'll just try a random door. There was one in the end of the hallway. Walking towards it, she slid it open only to find it empty. Shrugging, she closed the door. If her master isn't around then she'll rest.

She took a step back and collided with something solid. Turning quickly, she came face to face with a broad chest covered by a pinstriped suit. Looking up, she saw a face so devoid of emotion it was all she could do not to run. Only one word could define the man in front of her. Scary.

As she sank to her knees and bowed low before him with her head touching the floor, she mentally dreaded her future with him, this scary master that now owns her.

"Get up."

Midori stood up meekly, her eyes still directed toward the floor.

"Kusakabe, go get some female clothes," her master said.

Midori wondered who Kusakabe is. And why hadn't she heard them approach?

"Yes, sir," came the reply from somewhere behind her. Then she could hear retreating footsteps.

Still, Midori stood there, looking at the floor. She felt her master move and then something heavy but warm covered her shoulders. She realized it was her master's blazer. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Go back to your room," he said as he entered through the door that she had opened just 3 minutes ago.

Dumbfounded, she obeyed. This new place is really weird.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't care to know his name for they were all the same to her. She took advantage of her freedom to let her body heal properly. Food was delivered to her each day by a cheerful Haru or energetic Kyoko. However, after being confined for three days, she was bored to tears. All she could see during the days (and nights) were the four corners of the room. Of course she couldn't complain much but she's a modern _tsoulus_, a sex slave who was trained from 10 years of age the skills expected of her. Originally, the old strategy was to teach them when they were 7 years old, but with the discovery of the flames, boxes, and rings, they changed it to ten since the first three years were devoted to teaching the child how to produce a flame and to pick out a child that has either sun or mist flame.

Midori was a special one as she had both sun and mist element. Added to that, she had the lightning element so her illusions are stronger than usual. Most celebrated of all the _tsoulus_, it's not surprising that she had become an object to be owned. It was rare for her to have one master for a whole week because they constantly change. Her price has risen too. Surely it's every woman's dream to be wanted by every man, right? Wrong. All Midori wanted was to stay in one place. A peaceful one, where no one will disturb her. She never wanted to see a bedroom again.

A knock sounded at the door, disrupting Midori's thoughts. "It's open," she called out.

An oblong head peered in not too far from the floor. "Hello, Midori-san," little I-pin said. "I-pin volunteered to bring food to you."

Midori nodded. "Thank you, I-pin," she replied. She always found kids adorable.

I-pin entered and put the tray on a chair. "Lambo wanted to come here but fell asleep after eating so I-pin went alone," the little girl said in her cute child voice.

Midori smiled. "Then tell Lambo thank you for thinking of visiting me."

"LAMBO-CHAN IS HERE!!!"

Midori looked toward the door to find the cute cow looking very pleased at himself.

"Lambo! Bianchi said Lambo quiet or Hibari angry," I-pin scolded.

"Lambo is the strongest. Lambo don't care about Hibari," he announced.

"Quiet, Lambo!" yelled I-pin.

Suddenly, the door slid open wide with a bang. Standing in the threshold was the subject of their argument, looking none too pleased.

"I'm going to bite you to death for disturbing my sleep," he said menacingly.

Lambo looked unafraid at all. Midori reads expressions well and her master's expression look said that he's ready to kill. Grabbing Lambo from the floor, she bowed low to her master. "Please forgive them master."

"Kyoya."

Midori looked up in surprise, "Pardon?"

Her master looked irritated at something and he didn't answer her. Instead, he turned back and went out of her room. She could hear the sound of someone being beaten outside of her door.

* * *

Outside, Kyoya Hibari stood over the beaten form of Kusakabe.

"I told you, no crowding."

Beside Kusakabe was Chrome, trembling with fear from what she had witnessed.

Scowling, Hibari went to his room.

-----

A/N: Done…? Not quite. Chapter3 will come out in just a few days. Please let me know of what you think of this chapter and my story as a whole. Thanks. Your reviews means a lot to me. ^^


End file.
